


Больше не взлетишь

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Aristocracy, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Blood, Cages, Captivity, Dark, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Knives, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Somnophilia, Songfic, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yandere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Аристократ Камуи Гакупо похищает незнакомого юношу, влюбившись в него с первого взгляда. Любовное помешательство постепенно сводит Гакупо с ума и приводит к трагическим последствиям.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Kudos: 14





	Больше не взлетишь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам песен и клипов:  
> Kamui Gakupo ― Tragedy of Château Cepage,  
> Kamui Gakupo ― Specimen Girl.

Мимолетная встреча на балу стала роковой.

Молодой красивый юноша по имени Кайто пробирался через толпу гостей и ненароком задел одного из них. Это стало началом конца.

Юный аристократ планировал незаметно улизнуть с этого скучного светского мероприятия, на которое он попал только по воле отца, и встретиться с дорогой его сердцу девушкой. Они заранее условились о тайном свидании неподалеку от замка, и Кайто то и дело бросал нетерпеливые взгляды на большие старинные часы в центре холла.

Он пересекал поистине огромный зал для приемов, где собрались все сливки высшего общества, но Кайто не было дела ни до одного из присутствовавших. Он не любил подобные мероприятия, а потому чувствовал себя скованно. Юноша пробирался через поток разодетых мужчин и женщин, неловко улыбаясь им и бормоча извинения, которые никто не слышал. Музыка, угощения и бессмысленная болтовня занимали всех и каждого, и казалось, никто не замечал синеволосого молодого человека.

Никто, кроме элегантного аристократа в лиловом сюртуке. У него были роскошные длинные волосы фиолетового оттенка, завязанные в хвост. Он пристально следил за каждым движением Кайто с хищным блеском в выразительных аметистовых глазах.

Кайто случайно натолкнулся на этого мужчину и, застенчиво улыбнувшись ему, кивнул в знак извинения. На тот краткий миг их взгляды встретились, и длинноволосый аристократ понял, что пропал. Он был бесконечно очарован и покорен. На его щеках проступил румянец, рот приоткрылся в попытке заговорить с прекрасным юношей, но тот уже отвернулся и быстрыми шагами пошел прочь.

Разочарование от столь скорой разлуки пронзительной болью отозвалось в груди. Мужчину охватило какое-то помешательство. Одержимость. Влюбленность. Желание. Все его мысли отныне занимал лишь таинственный юный аристократ.

Тогда мужчина решил проследовать за ним. Он начал свои поиски в бальном зале и заметив с высоты своего роста синюю шапку волос, стремительно зашагал следом.

Прохладный вечерний воздух приятно освежал после душного помещения и разгоряченной танцами толпы. Аристократ осторожно преследовал юношу, который исчез в дебрях живого лабиринта прилегающего к замку великолепного парка. Но обоим аристократам сейчас было не до окружающего их великолепия. Каждый преследовал свою цель. Покинув парк, они оказались в слабо освещенном переулке. Скрытый непроглядной тьмой мужчина с нарастающим любопытством наблюдал за молодым человеком, когда тот вдруг заглянул в один из тупиков и порывисто обнял какую-то девушку в ярко-желтом платье. Он прижимал ее к себе, покрывал юное лицо поцелуями. Они смеялись и шептались. Тайное свидание счастливых влюбленных и ничто иное.

Дьявольская ревность пожирала душу мужчины, он свирепо сверлил взглядом беспечную пару. Глаза налились кровью. Все его естество желало немедленной расправы над неизвестной ему ненавистной девицей.

Несмотря на горькое открытие, мужчина остался и продолжил наблюдать.

Наконец короткое свидание было окончено, юноша с девушкой обменялись прощальными поцелуями и, улыбаясь, разошлись в разные стороны.

И тогда аристократ решил действовать. Он выскочил из тени и напал на юношу со спины, зажав тому рот. Один удар и Кайто, безвольно обмякнув, упал в услужливо подставленные объятия. Мужские руки плотно прижали молодого человека к крепкому телу аристократа. Его нос уловил приятный аромат, исходящий от синеволосого юноши. Судорожно вдыхая и выдыхая запах кожи и волос, мужчина приглушенно застонал. Кое-как придя в себя, он огляделся по сторонам и закинул юного аристократа на плечо, скрываясь в темноте полуночи.

***

А потом была незнакомая комната и большая ажурная клетка, в которой очнулся ничего не понимающий Кайто.

Тогда он встретился со своим похитителем, совершенно не помня, что это была уже не первая их встреча.

Кайто пробовал драться и давать отпор мужчине, когда тот заходил внутрь клетки и кормил его. Он безудержно желал сбежать из той неволи, в которую его заключил неизвестный мужчина.

И тогда аристократ с легкостью лишил его возможности ходить, перерезав сухожилия на ногах.

Юноша отбивался как мог, молил о пощаде. Он плакал и кричал, что было так ему несвойственно прежде. Но похититель был неумолим. Отныне от изувеченной лодыжки Кайто тянулась длинная цепь, и он возненавидел ее с первой же минуты, едва холодные оковы защелкнулись на израненной ноге.

― Больше не взлетишь, моя пташка. Я обрезал твои крылья и забрал себе навсегда.

Кайто был его синей птицей. Птицей счастья, которую он поймал для себя и запер в золотую клетку подальше от чужих глаз. Теперь это счастье будет принадлежать ему безраздельно.

― Тебе не сбежать от меня. Просто запомни это, ― мужчина сгреб Кайто в охапку и прижал к себе, заглушая рыдания юноши на своей груди. Он ласково гладил его по мягким волосам и перебирал их длинными пальцами, прикрыв глаза в умиротворении.

После этого случая, молчание, которое вот уже много дней сохранял подавленный Кайто, стало раздражать аристократа, и он вознамерился побеседовать со своим гостем. Он не смог сделать этого раньше, но теперь хотел узнать _все_ об объекте своей страсти.

Он сел в удобное мягкое кресло совсем близко к клетке. Кайто оставался сидеть на голом полу, затравленно глядя на появившегося мужчину. Теперь юноша испытывал сильнейший страх перед ним, боль в ногах всегда будет напоминать ему о жестокости этого человека.

Человек безэмоционально смотрел на своего визави и, наконец, нарушил молчание, подарив Кайто довольно слащавую улыбку.

― Мое имя Камуи Гакупо.

Ответом ему было лишь тягостное молчание. Кайто отвел взгляд, словно услышанная информация ничего для него не значила.

― Как тебя зовут?

Молчание.

― Как тебя зовут? ― повторил свой вопрос Гакупо все с той же приторной улыбкой. ― Скажи мне. Или придется отрезать тебе язык, раз ты отказываешься говорить со мной.

― К-кайто. Кайто, ― спина юноши покрылась холодным потом, едва он услышал угрозу со стороны Камуи.

― _Кайто_ … ― пробуя имя на вкус, медленно и как-то по-особенному произнес его Гакупо, ― Твое имя так красиво звучит, оно просто идеально тебе подходит. _Кайто_. Ты сын одного из гостей, не так ли?

― Да…

― Хм. Я раньше тебя не видел на подобных мероприятиях. Это был твой первый раз? ― ухмыльнулся Камуи.

― Мне пришлось. Отец настоял. Сам я не люблю такое, ― нехотя ответил Кайто тихим голосом. Он не хотел говорить о себе, но также понимал, что лучше дать Камуи немного информации, чтобы не разозлить его.

― И зачем же он настоял на твоем приезде? ― длинноволосый аристократ заинтересованно подался вперед, отчего Кайто неосознанно отпрянул, звякнув ненавистной цепью. Ногу неприятно засаднило.

Молодой человек не знал, как ему поступить: сказать правду или солгать. И эту заминку тут же уловил Гакупо.

― Если соврешь мне, то будешь наказан, ― доброжелательная улыбка мужчины осталась неизменной, но угроза в его словах делала ее пугающей.

― Чтобы я завел полезные знакомства в высшем обществе и… ― молодой аристократ вдруг осекся. Ощущение подсказывало, что Гакупо не понравится то, что он хотел сказать, но Камуи велел продолжать:

― И?

― …И чтобы я смог выбрать себе достойную партию, ― упавшим голосом признался Кайто.

― О, ― только и сказал Гакупо. Кайто оказался прав, опасаясь реакции своего похитителя. Тот поднялся на ноги и уже далеко не выглядел спокойным и безмятежным. В его глазах горела бушующим фиолетовым пламенем ярость. Он был сильно разгневан. ― Тебе было мало одной, ты намеревался обзавестись женушкой и продолжать свои тайные встречи в темных переулках? А ты весьма порочен, мой ангел, несмотря на свою внешность. С кем же ты встречался в поздних сумерках? Отвечай!

― Я не…

― Скажи сам сейчас или я все равно узнаю потом.

― Это всего лишь подруга. Ничего более. У нее нет знатного происхождения, поэтому она не могла попасть на прием. Мы просто договорились встретиться…

― Неужели? ― холодно спросил Камуи, насмешливо вскинув бровь. Он лично видел правду, и ложь юного аристократа чувствовалась также хорошо, как если бы это был шлейф приторно-сладких духов. Гакупо накажет мальчишку за неподчинение и обман. ― И ты не испытываешь к той девице никаких чувств?

― Да, ― сердце в груди Кайто стучало как сумасшедшее, кровь кипела, пальцы сжались в кулаки. Он ни за что не выдаст возлюбленную. Этот маньяк не должен узнать личность Рин.

― Тем лучше.

Камуи прекратил допрос и загадочно улыбнулся. Он приблизился к кованой решетке клетки, в которую заключил свою пташку, и вставил ключ в замочную скважину. Юноша внутри клетки мгновенно весь сжался, в панике наблюдая за своим мучителем. Он поместил его сюда, лишил возможности ходить, посадил на цепь. Что ему нужно на это раз, если он решил так _близко_ навестить своего пленника?

Дверь с оглушительным шумом захлопнулась. Гакупо запер дверь изнутри. Бежать было некуда.

Мужчина оказался рядом с Кайто и погладил его по обнаженному участку на ноге. Почти невесомо прошелся по еще свежим шрамам на сухожилиях. Да, теперь эта синяя птица никогда не выпорхнет из его рук. Длинные пальцы аристократа будто пробирались под кожу, обжигали раскаленным железом. Юноша дернулся в сторону, силясь избавиться от неприятных ему прикосновений. Резким движением Гакупо дернул длинную цепь на себя, и Кайто, зашипев от боли в ноге, оказался еще ближе к своему мучителю. Тот достал складной нож и начал поигрывать им перед лицом насмерть перепуганного Кайто. Гакупо принялся оставлять порезы на одежде младшего аристократа. Лоскут за лоскутом, кусочек за кусочком, нож Камуи нарочито медленно раздевал Кайто, открывая взору мужчины оголившиеся части молодого тела. Кайто беспомощно наблюдал за действиями Гакупо, каждый раз вздрагивая, когда холодный металл проходился по его коже и оставлял свои кровавые поцелуи. Он видел, с какой алчностью Гакупо рассматривал его еще прикрытое одеждой тело, и страшная догадка тяжелым шквалом обрушилась на юношу.

― Почему ты это делаешь?! ― в отчаянии закричал он.

― Потому что я хочу сделать тебя своим.

С этими словами Гакупо повалил синеволосого юношу на пол, пресекая любые его попытки отползти или оттолкнуть. Он тут же навис сверху и прижал тонкие запястья к холодной поверхности пола. Камуи наклонился к искаженному ужасом любимому лицу, и больше себя не сдерживая, коснулся своими губами губ Кайто. Юноша начал брыкаться и вертеть головой. Ему было отвратительно и противно.

С сожалением отстранившись, Гакупо перехватил запястья Кайто одной рукой, жестко зафиксировав их над головой юноши. Нож, что снова появился в руке Камуи, красноречиво лег на подрагивающие губы Кайто, слегка царапая их и сея на нежной коже алые росинки. Кайто скривился от возникшей боли. В тот момент он почувствовал всю безнадежность ситуации. Он не желал подчиняться, но другого выхода не было. Понимая, чего от него ждут, юноша лишь смиренно закрыл глаза, прекратив свое сопротивление.

Оставшись крайне довольным решением Кайто, Гакупо снова подарил ему свой ядовитый поцелуй. Вкус крови на губах юноши ударил Камуи в голову. Страсть разожглась в нем с новой силой, сжигая дотла.

Гакупо целовал Кайто властно, требовательно, настойчиво. Его теплый влажный язык заставлял юношу отвечать на поцелуй, и тот повиновался, чувствуя головокружение и подступающую тошноту.

Камуи был слишком возбужден, он чувствовал неистовый жар, охвативший его плоть и, гортанно застонав, прервал свою любовную игру. Порядком измотанный Кайто едва успел облегченно выдохнуть, как паника накрыла его удушающим одеялом. Он решился взглянуть в глаза своего мучителя и почувствовал, как все его внутренности сжала невидимая рука.

В томных глазах аристократа плескалась темная абсолютная похоть.

Гакупо жаждал обладать Кайто всецело. Желал, чтобы и телом, и душой он принадлежал лишь ему одному.

Одним движением бедра Камуи раздвинул ноги юноши, удобно устраиваясь между ними.

― Пожалуйста, не надо… Не делай этого… ― тихо умолял Кайто. Он дрожал. От холода и страха.

Но Гакупо лишь обольстительно ему улыбнулся, с упоением впитывая страх лежащего под ним Кайто.

Слезы бессилия и стыда тонкими ручейками стекали по вискам синеволосого юноши, когда до его слуха донесся звук разрезаемой ткани. Гакупо собирался закончить начатое. Он проводил острием ножа от лодыжки до бедра, освобождая ноги Кайто от ненужной одежды и оставляя на них красные нити порезов. Отбросив изрезанную за ненадобностью вещь, Камуи с голодным блеском в глазах разглядывал открывшийся перед ним вид. Лицо Кайто пылало, стыд и отвращение ― вот что он испытывал.

Гакупо сложил нож и убрал себе в карман.

― Надеюсь, ты будешь хорошо себя вести, мой милый? ― и, не дождавшись ответа, одной рукой все еще придерживая руки Кайто, другой принялся расстегивать пуговицы на синем сюртуке юноши.

Распахнув одежды, взгляду Гакупо предстали плечи, ключица, грудь и живот Кайто. Восхитительно-бледная кожа словно светилась холодным белым светом. Или это была лишь игра воображения? Гакупо не знал наверняка. Он наклонился, чтобы попробовать на вкус розовые бусины сосков. Движения его языка были дразнящие, игривые. Длинные фиолетовые волосы щекотали грудь юноши. Кайто прикусил губу, и недавняя ранка на ней снова закровоточила. Как же было мерзко чувствовать откровенные прикосновения мужчины. Кайто ощущал себя грязным и оскверненным, с первобытным страхом он понимал, _что_ Гакупо будет делать с ним дальше.

Закончив с сосками, Камуи решил уделить внимание прекрасной шее Кайто.

― Моя метка будет украшать твою шейку, ― низким голосом сказал он и с силой прикусил тонкую кожу, оставляя на ней кровавую уродливую отметину.

Юноша всхлипнул от болезненных ощущений.

Освободив руки Кайто, Гакупо бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд потемневших от вожделения глаз. Он крепко схватил ноги юноши и согнул их в коленях, разводя в стороны, раскрывая тем самым спрятанный проход.

― Нет! ― не сдержал крика Кайто, испытывая сильнейшее унижение. Его тело напряглось и начало трястись.

― Тише, тише… ― Гакупо поднес пальцы ко рту Кайто и медленно погрузил их внутрь, обильно смачивая слюной юноши. Кайто не препятствовал ему, он слишком хорошо осознавал свою беспомощность. Ах, если бы он мог добраться до ножа…

Покрытый слюной палец протиснулся сквозь кольцо мышц и медленно вошел в горячее тело. Гакупо начал двигать пальцем, постепенно добавляя еще один. Стенки расширялись под давлением пальцев и обеспечивали уже более свободное погружение.

Кайто зажмурился. Послышался шорох одежды, и вот уже плоть Гакупо коснулась его прохода. Руки грубо схватили бедра юноши, твердый член Гакупо настойчиво врывался в тело Кайто, и тот закричал от острой боли. Дыхание стало рваным, злые слезы текли не переставая.

Внутри Кайто было тесно и узко, тугие мышцы обхватывали член Камуи. Мужчина был на пределе и резко подался бедрами вперед. Крики смешались со стонами удовольствия.

― Кричи для меня! ― властно приказал Камуи.

Кайто чувствовал, что умирает. Он уже перестал кричать и лишь всхлипывал, остекленевшими глазами глядя куда-то в потолок. Мучительная пытка для Кайто, но сладостная для Гакупо, она приносила Камуи какое-то греховное наслаждение. Изо рта мужчины доносились сдавленные стоны, его движения были ненасытными, яростными, неумолимыми.

― Хочу, чтобы твое сердце принадлежало только мне!

Каждое движение разрывало Кайто изнутри, боль уже не покидала его искалеченное тело.

― Давай же, скажи, что тоже любишь меня. Ты же полюбил меня? Да?

Толчок.

― Ведь я так люблю тебя, Кайто.

Еще толчок.

Тяжелое жаркое дыхание касалось уха юноши. Гакупо улыбался.

― Ты же чувствуешь то же, что и я? ― безумная улыбка превратилась в оскал.

Гакупо толчок за толчком глубоко пронзал тело несчастного Кайто. Он ускорил движение бедрами и, запрокинув голову, протяжно застонал. Горячая жидкость вырвалась из члена Гакупо, и тот обессиленно рухнул на Кайто. Его тело подрагивало от пережитого ярчайшего оргазма. Кайто дрожал будто от озноба, он не мог поверить, что все закончилось.

Камуи приподнялся на локтях и с нежностью обхватил лицо юноши.

― Ты мой, ― собственнически произнес он и поцеловал Кайто в лоб.

_«Мой…»_

_«Мой…»_

_«Мой…»_

Словно эхо отразилось в голове Кайто последнее слово Гакупо.

И юноша почти поверил в это.

***

― Я кое-что принес для тебя, Кайто. Взгляни.

Кайто бросил равнодушный взгляд на подошедшего к нему мужчину. Ему не хотелось видеть его лицо, слышать его голос и то, как он произносит имя юноши, и уж тем более что-то принимать от него.

― Ну же, ― благодушно улыбаясь, пригласил Гакупо, ― я хочу, чтобы ты это увидел.

Кайто понимал, что третий раз Гакупо просить не станет, и покорно пододвинулся к решетке, протягивая вмиг ослабшую руку.

Холодные тонкие пальцы сразу же сжали протянутую кисть, заставляя придвинуться еще ближе. Синеволосый юноша скривился от возникшей боли, но подчинился. Его лицо касалось бездушного металла клетки, и от ощущения его на своей коже возникло неприятное чувство. Гакупо продолжал крепко держать руку Кайто, глядя на него немигающим взглядом. Он, казалось, был в некоем предвкушении, нетерпение читалось в его движениях.

Необъяснимая тревога зародилась в душе Кайто. Он почувствовал, как Гакупо вложил в его руку что-то… _мягкое_?

Юноша с упавшим сердцем опустил взгляд на ладонь и вскрикнул от разрывающей его грудь боли. Он хотел отбросить _это_ , но Гакупо удерживал его кисть стальной хваткой. Сейчас он выглядел еще более безумным, но на лице его возникло странное выражение счастья.

В ладони Кайто лежал отрезанный локон волос. Золотистых. Точь в точь как у его Рин. Рин! Волосы были такими же мягкими, какими их помнил молодой аристократ. Все в этом «подарке» кричало о Рин. Только вот золотое сияние ее волос как будто угасло. Кайто затрясло и замутило. Воздуха стало не хватать, и он стал задыхаться. Юноша отказывался верить в то, о чем твердил его рассудок.

― Чертов ублюдок! Ты… Что ты с ней сделал?! Отвечай сейчас же! ― поток слез застилал синие глаза, делая их блестящими, словно сапфиры. Камуи в восхищении перестал дышать и жадно вглядывался в любимые глаза. Он хотел их себе…

― Я избавился от нее, ― внутренне наслаждаясь, дал ответ Гакупо. Мощное возбуждение охватило его от вида плачущего возлюбленного. Его отчаяние и боль отдавались в теле Камуи сладостной дрожью и жаром в паху.

― Нет… Нет… Нет! Это ложь! Я не верю ни единому твоему слову! Ты не мог… Не мог… ― рыдания Кайто становились все сильнее, слова давались ему тяжело.

Гакупо лишь продолжал улыбаться, упиваясь душевными муками младшего юноши.

Та белобрысая девка получила по заслугам и теперь уже _никогда_ не помешает их счастью.

И в этот момент, будто прочитав мысли ненавистного аристократа, Кайто все понял. Он закричал так громко, что собственный крик еще долго звенел в его ушах. Опустошенный, юноша рухнул на пол и уставился в одну точку. Слезы все еще текли по его обескровленным щекам, но Кайто не замечал их. Безразличие стало его защитной стеной.

Гакупо молча наблюдал за переменами в возлюбленном. Он все еще был заворожен драгоценными камнями, которыми Кайто на него смотрел. Их сияние и блеск были бесподобны. Такое совершенство следует бережно хранить и доставать, лишь чтобы любоваться и наслаждаться их прелестью.

Тень накрыла его глаза, когда мужчина поднялся и влекомый возникшим наваждением вошел в клетку. Кайто медленно повернул шею и рассеянно взглянул на Гакупо.

Камуи присел перед своим пленником на корточки и ласково погладил его по голове. Синие волосы так прекрасно сочетались с синими глазами. Ах, эти глаза!

***

Неиссякаемые крики раздавались по всей комнате, а быть может, и по целому этажу. Кайто захлебывался в собственных воплях. Он орал во весь голос, слезы с новой силой хлынули из синего глаза. Трясущиеся руки прикрывали зияющую дыру с левой стороны. Густая горячая кровь стекала из пустой глазницы, закрыв половину лица безобразной бордовой маской.

Кровь была повсюду. Гакупо в экстазе вдыхал ее запах снова и снова. Окровавленный Кайто смотрелся превосходно. Синий смешался с красным и получился фиолетовый ― его цвет. Цвет Камуи Гакупо.

Открыв это для себя, мужчина взмахнул одной рукой вверх и небрежно поднял челку, залившись маниакальным смехом. Смех и рыдания стали одним целым. Жуткая симфония звуков, казалось, длилась целую вечность.

Изнеможенный Кайто катался по полу, тщетно стараясь унять адскую боль. Его голос давно охрип. Не выдержав столь сильных мучений, юноша потерял сознание.

Дьявольский хохот прекратился, едва Гакупо заметил, что крики и плач возлюбленного больше не ублажают его слух. Руки Камуи были перепачканы кровью Кайто, и мужчина провел языком по свободной руке, слизывая манящую жидкость. Мужчина тут же простонал от переизбытка ощущений. Вкус крови _его_ Кайто опьянял в десятки раз лучше любого вина. Гакупо с шумом вздохнул, зрачки его лиловых глаз расширились, делая взгляд бездонно-черным.

Мужчина приблизил к лицу то, что он держал в другой руке. Окровавленные пальцы цепко и аккуратно держали круглое сокровище. Ярко-синяя радужка казалась Камуи еще красивее, чем раньше. Он осторожно дотронулся до нее кончиком языка и слизнул остатки крови. Как же чертовски приятно было вынимать вот этими самыми пальцами чудесный глаз Кайто!

Веки аристократа прикрылись от удовольствия, тело охватила огненная стихия.

Мужчина завернул драгоценное глазное яблоко в платок и оставил его на кресле. Он снова подошел к лежащему в беспамятстве юноше и с любовью оглядел его. Гакупо обязательно залечит его рану, но немного позже. Сейчас длинноволосому аристократу требовалось удовлетворить возникшее желание и его милый Кайто поможет ему в этом.

Безвольное тело Кайто раз за разом принимало в себя разгоряченную плоть Камуи. Темное возбуждение накрыло того с головой. Опьяненный кровью и податливостью Кайто, Гакупо словно в бреду нашептывал пылкие слова любви на ухо тому, кто их не слышал, давно провалившись в черный омут забытья.

***

К тому времени, как Гакупо в очередной раз пришел навестить Кайто, тот выглядел гораздо лучше, но все еще был слаб. Прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, как юноша узнал про судьбу своей возлюбленной, и это сильно подкосило его эмоциональное и психическое состояние. Отсутствие глаза причиняло ему куда меньше страданий, однако порой боль в левой глазнице была невыносима. Гакупо позаботился о том, чтобы заживление протекало успешно. Он поил Кайто лекарствами, делал ежедневные перевязки и всячески следил за состоянием возлюбленного. Но огонек жизни будто перестал гореть в единственном глазу юноши.

Он почти не сопротивлялся, когда Камуи брал его, и не отстранялся от его откровенных ласк. Юноша стал послушным и покладистым.

***

― Кайто, скажи, что ты любишь меня, ― потребовал Гакупо, мягко входя в него.

― Я люблю тебя… Гакупо…

― Мой сладкий чудесный мальчик… Никто никогда не будет любить тебя так, как я! ― лихорадочно шептал Камуи, в экстазе изливаясь в податливое тело.

Кайто дал вовлечь себя в поцелуй. Слабо отвечая, он прикрыл глаз. Слез уже не было.

***

Сколько времени прошло ― неделя, месяц или вечность, Кайто уже не мог определить, как бы не пытался. А потом ему стало больше неинтересно. Камуи Гакупо сломал его, подавил волю. Из-за него Кайто потерял все, чем он дорожил в своей прошлой жизни. Навеки утратил возлюбленную.

Ее светлый образ появлялся перед юношей все чаще и чаще, она улыбалась ему своей невинной улыбкой, голубые глаза лучились любовью. Девушка протягивала к Кайто свои руки, смеялась и звала с собой. Она представала перед ним в легком белом платье и выглядела словно ангел, сошедший с небес.

Но потом видения менялись. На девственно-белом платье проявлялись ужасные кровавые пятна, звонкий смех обрывался, девушка смотрела на Кайто пустым взглядом, из которого ушла вся жизнь. Тускло-желтые спутанные волосы напоминали гнилую солому, местами они были коротко острижены. Девушка протягивала окровавленные ладони к шее возлюбленного, издавая страшные хрипы.

― Это ты сделал со мной! ― жуткий булькающий звук вырывался с каждым ее словом.

― Нет!

Хрупкие ледяные пальцы с неожиданной силой сомкнулись на шее Кайто. Он начал задыхаться, зрение стало расплывчатым, и кошмарное видение тотчас исчезло, оставляя пленника одного. Он в исступлении схватился за голову и начал рвать на себе волосы, раскачиваясь вперед-назад. Цепь зашевелилась в такт его движениям.

― Рин… Прости меня…

Вина за смерть Рин сводила его с ума. Это из-за него она оказалась замешана в происходящее и погибла лишь потому, что Кайто полюбил ее. Он по-прежнему не мог отомстить за девушку: страх перед Гакупо и тем, на что тот был способен, парализовывал юношу и не давал возможности воспротивиться. Кайто уже слишком долго пребывал во власти страха, а потому, не смел идти против своего жестокого похитителя. Он протяжно взвыл и в бессилии ударил кулаком об пол, даже не обращая внимания на разбитые в кровь костяшки.

***

Когда Гакупо появился снова, он бросил мимолетный взгляд на руку Кайто и, не говоря ни слова, вышел из комнаты. Вернувшись с бинтами, он присел на пол совсем близко к возлюбленному. Их разделяла всего пара сантиметров. Кайто не отодвинулся и дал перевязать ладонь, равнодушно следя за пальцами Камуи.

― Что-то случилось? ― участливо поинтересовался Гакупо, его пронзительный взгляд будто выворачивал наизнанку. Кайто чувствовал, как тошнота то накатывала, то отступала.

― Я не помню… ― пробормотал молодой человек и прижал перебинтованную ладонь к груди, едва мужчина закончил ей заниматься.

― Кайто, я хочу, чтобы между нами не было никаких тайн, ― Гакупо придвинулся и просунул свое лицо между прутьями клетки. ― Ты же мне доверяешь? Ведь так?

Тяжелый взгляд прошелся по юноше, аметистовые глаза потемнели.

Неожиданно в голове Кайто возник яркий образ Рин.

― Доверяю… ― он зажмурился и почувствовал на щеке горячие предательские слезы.

― Хорошо. Тогда иди ко мне, моя пташка.

Гакупо взял возлюбленного за подбородок и приблизил его лицо к своему. Он провел языком по молочно-бледной щеке, собирая соленую влагу.

― Слезы, которые ты проливаешь тоже мое сокровище, ― Камуи улыбнулся, ― Ну же, посмотри на меня.

И Кайто открыл глаз. Одинокий василек встретился с фиалками.

― Я люблю тебя, ― Гакупо припал к желанным губам в невыносимо-нежном поцелуе.

Молодой аристократ все еще думал о Рин. В эту минуту он целовался с ее убийцей и выслушивал его любовные признания. Кайто ненавидел себя с каждым разом все больше и больше. Враг лишил его всего, в том числе свободы, а он позволяет делать с собой все, что тому только заблагорассудится. Сколько еще это будет продолжаться?!

Внезапно что-то будто переменилось в юноше. Его взгляд стал тверже, в нем читалась мрачная уверенность и ни с чем несравнимая ненависть.

Вложив всю свою силу и чувства в кулак, Кайто замахнулся и ударил Гакупо прямо в лицо. Мужчина явно не ожидал подобного. Он отшатнулся и ошарашенно приложил руку к месту удара. Кровавый подтек возник на щеке. Было больно. Но еще больнее было видеть то, каким взглядом на него смотрел возлюбленный, и понимать, что его любовь так и не обрела взаимность. Сердце Камуи словно пронзило отравленным кинжалом. Все тело похолодело. Безжалостный лед сковал душу аристократа и мгновенно отразился в его глазах.

Мрачная улыбка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего, появилась на лице Гакупо. Зря Кайто пошел против него. Зря так и не полюбил его.

Очень зря.

Мужчина снова подошел к прутьям клетки, наблюдая, как отползает несчастный юноша к противоположной стене. Несколько оборотов в замке и дверь с душераздирающим скрипом отворилась, впуская саму смерть. Тело Кайто словно одеревенело, липкий страх парализовал все чувства. Сердце в агонии билось о ребра. Одинокая слеза прочертила соленый путь до подбородка и упала вниз.

Забившаяся в угол птичка с ужасом следила за приближением неумолимого хищника.

― Так значит, ты меня не любишь. Ты лгал мне, Кайто? ― Камуи смотрел зло, но тон его голоса оставался угрожающе-спокойным. ― Ты будешь наказан за свою ложь.

Гакупо сделал еще один шаг к Кайто.

Последним что тот увидел, перед тем как закрыть единственный глаз, было выражение абсолютного безумия на красивом лице Гакупо и металлический блеск появившегося в его руке ножа.

***

Гакупо с нежностью смотрел на безжизненное тело возлюбленного. Вот уже несколько недель он держал его в ванне, заполненной формалином. Гакупо мог сутками находиться рядом с телом Кайто, просто сидя рядом и гладя его отросшие волосы.

Камуи сбросил с себя халат, и тот с мягким шелестом опустился на пол. Оказавшись обнаженным, мужчина залез в просторную ванну. Он прижал к себе неподвижного юношу, влажно поцеловал его в висок и прошептал:

― Даже смерть не заберет тебя от меня, любовь моя.

_05.04.2019_


End file.
